


Bir Penguenin Hayatı

by Natulcien



Category: Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien





	

" _ Penguenler! Hayat dolu cazibelerinin altında şaşırtıcı bir tabiat yatıyor. Bu sevimli kuşlar, bütün imkansızlıklara rağmen yavrularını yetiştirmek zorunda. Dondurucu Antartika'dan, kavurucu tropikal kuşağa. Bu doğanın en fedaker ebeveynlerinin hikayesi." _

Gözlerimi zifiri karanlığa açtım. Kulağıma çalınan boğuk çığlıklar mıydı uyanmamı sağlayan, yoksa nefes almamın giderek güçleşmesi mi, bilmiyorum. Ellerimi hareket ettirmeyi denediğimde, sert bir yüzeye çarptım. Olduğum yerde çırpındıkça, içinde bulunduğum yer bir sağa bir sola savruluyor. Vücuduma pompalanan adrenalin ile daha güçlü hareket ediyorum. Ancak parmaklarımı bile hissedemediğim ellerimle yaptığım her deneme başarısız, kifayetsiz. Soluk alıp vermem, gittikçe yavaşlıyor, belki de kendi sonumu hazırladım.

Kim oluduğumu bilmeden ölmek istemiyorum. Kendimi sıkışmış hissediyorum. Belki de ölmek üzere olan bir evrenim? Bir yerlerde, evrenin sürekli bir doğum/ölüm çemberinde hareket ettiğini okuduğuma eminim. Şuan kendi içine doğru çöken ve birazdan gıcır gıcır bir evren oluşturacak bir gaz ve toz bulutu olabilir miyim acaba? Bilmiyorum.

Ümitsizlikle, kafamı beni çevreleyen şeye yasladığımda, bir çatırtı sesi duydum. İçeri sızan ışık huzmesi gözlerimi kamaştırdı. Umursamazlıkla, gagamı daha da hızlı vurdum o şeye. Açılan delikten, içerisi hava ve ışık dolarken, heyecanla minik kafamı dışarı çıkardım.

Oh bir de, az önce gagamı mı dedim ben? Anlaşılan bir gaz ve toz bulutu değilim.

" _ Yumurtası açılmaya başladı. Babası partnerinin denizde olduğu 2 ay boyunca bu bebeğin bakımını üstlendi. Bu süreçte hiç beslenmedi. İlgilendiği tek şey yumurtanın varlığını sürdürmesiydi. Yavru babasını ilk defa görüyor. Bu an aralarında bir bağ oluşturucak." _

Ben hareket ettikçe, içinde bulunduğum şey yavaş yavaş kırılıp dağılıyor. Kendimi yapış yapış hissediyorum. Garip kokuyorum. Ayrıca etrafım yumuşak tüylerle kaplı, ve o tüyler benim tüylerim değil. Benim tüylerim şuan oldukça kısalar. Altımda, sert bir şey hissediyorum. Parmaklarımı hissedememe nedenimi de çözdüm. Çünkü parmaklarım yok. Meğersem onlar kanatmış. Süpriz!

Evet bir kuşum, şimdiye kadar bunu anladım. Ancak türüme ve daha da önemlisi nerede olduğuma dair hiçbir fikrim yok. Çalı çırpı dolu bir yuvada olmam gerekmez miydi? Yine de, gereksiz bir güven hissediyorum o yumuşak tüylerden gelen sıcaklıktan. O gazla bir de kafamı çıkarttım bulunduğum yerden. Rüzgar gözlerime dolarken tek görebildiğimsiyahlıklar ve beyazlıklar. Yoksa renk körü müyüm? Bir köpek? Hayır hayır, az önce bir kuş olduğumda anlaşmıştık.

Bir dakika, şu karşıdaki kuşun paytak yürüyüşü, kocaman beyaz göbeği, komik siyah sırtı... Ben, az önce bir Tanrı olduğumu düşünen ben, aslında yavru bir penguen miyim yani? Harika. Aslında hepimiz tanrının bir parçası-

Midemden gelen bir gurultu belki 42'nin sorusunu bulmak üzere olan felsefi düşüncelerimi yarıda böldü. Anlaşılan, hayatın, evrenin ve herşeyin anlamını çözmek için sonraki fırsatlardan yararlanmam gerekicek. Bu kadın beni beslemeyi düşünüyor mu? Yani kadındır herhalde, penguen bile olsa, dişiler kuluçkaya yatıyor diye düşünüyorum. Gerçi, az önce gördüğümün bir penis olduğuna yemin edebilirim. Herneyse, ne diyorduk, AÇIM!

Oh anlaşılan ebeveynim benim çıkardığım gıcırtıları -ötüş diyemeyeceğim maalesef sesim çok çirkin!- duymuş olucak ki, bana doğru eğildi. Gagasını açarak minik kafamı içine aldı. Bir an beni yiyeceğimden korktum, ama başka bir şey yapmaya çalışıyor sanırım. Hey, ne yapmaya çalışıyor bu hayvan! Boğazından bir şey bana doğru geliyor! Iyyy, hayır, onun kusmuğunu yemeyeceğim elbette! Hayır gagamı açamayacağım o gelen şeyi mideme indirmeyeceğim! Hayır, bu çok iğrenç, hayır!

Lanet olası iç güdüler, gagamı açtım.

" _ İmparator kolonisinde babalarn bekleyiği sürüyor. Hiç yiyecek kalmadığından açlık ve susuzlauklarını bastırmak için kar yiyiyorlar. Fakat eğer eşleri yakın zamanda gelmezse, erkeklerin kıymetli yavrularını terk edip denize dönmeleri gerekicek. Ve, işte bekledikleri manzara. Dişiler, tam zamanında dönebilmek için donmuş bir okyanus boyunca zorlu bir yolculuk yaptılar. Yavru annesini daha önce hiç görmedi, yeni gelenlerden herhangi biri olabilir. Anne de yeni yavrusunu görmek için, bir o kadar istekli. Ama önce üç binden fazla erkek arasında eşini bulması gerekiyor. Kalabalığın arasına dalıyor, onu hiçbirşey durduramaz. Ama bir sorun var, diğerlerinin ortasında sıkışıp kaldı. Eşini bulmaya yaklaşabilmiş değil. Erkeklerin bir çözümü var. Kalabalıktan ayrılıp düzgün bir sıra oluşturuyorlar." _

Kaç ay geçti bilmiyorum, ama hala hareket ettirilmekten hoşlanmıyorum. Babam, evet artık onun babam olduğuna eminim, benim büyüdüğümü bir türlü kabullenmek istemiyor! Hala yeni doğmuş bir bebekmişim gibi beni ayakları üzerinde hareket ettiriyor. Üstüne üstük, hala açım. Babam sürekli 'annen gelicek yavrum.' diyip duruyor ama eğer annem bu fakiri bırakıp fabrikatörün tekiyle kaçtıysa hiç şaşırmam. O kadar fakiriz ki, artık yiyeceğimiz kalmadığında kar yiyiyoruz, düşünün.

Başka bir penguen yanımıza yaklaştı. Babamla öpüştüler, daha çok gagalarını birbirlerine yaklaştırdılar. Yanımıza yaklaşan penguen dişi miydi erkek miydi bilmiyorum, eğer babam eşcinselse bir sorun yok. Hatta benim için daha iyi bile olur, başka bir çocuk yapmaz en azından. Zaten beni zor besliyor.

Yine de, sanırım bu gelen annem. Her ne kadar, ona 'Şimdiye kadar nerelerdeydin kaltak!' diye bağırmak istesem de, babamın bu mutlu anını bozmak istemiyorum. Annem önce bana yakaşıp süzüyor. Ardından, gagasını bana yaklaştırıp özlemle beni seviyor. Sanırım bu kadını sevebilirim.

Hey birşeyler oluyor! Babam beni yere bıraktı. Ah belki de artık yeterince büyüdüğümü kabul etti. Ama hayır, ayaklarımı hareket ettiremiyorum. Ve üşüyorum. Tüylerim hala yeterince uzamadı ve yeterince beslenemedim. Beni böyle bırakırlarsa, ölürüm, lütfen!

Neyse ki o korkunç an oldukça kısa sürdü ve bu sefer annem aldı beni ayaklarının üstüne. Annem, babama göre daha sıcak. Sanırım besleneli çok olmamış. Babam, bir bana bakıyor, bir anneme. İsteksizce, yürüdüğünü görüyorum. Bizden uzaklaşıp, kabalaık bir erkek grubuna katılıyor. 'Baba gitme.' diye bağırmak istiyorum arkasından. 'Bırakma beni nolur.' Ama yapamıyorum. Ağzım, annemin çıkardığı neredeyse yeni tutulmuş kadar taze bir balık parçasıyla dolu. Lanet olası içgüdüler.

" _ İmparator'larda, dişiler artık kontrolü tamamen ele almış durumda. İlk büyük sınavları geliyor. Bir Antartika kar fırtınası. Penguenler rüzgarı arkalarına alarak yavrularını koruyor. Fakat biraz sonra bu yeterli gelmemeye başlayacak. Kötüleşen hava koşullarında hayatta kalmak için bir araya gelmeliler. Kalabalıkta birbirlerini ısıtabilir ve korunabilirler. Ama izdihan küçük yavru için oldukça tehlikeli." _

Babamın gidişinin ardından, günler geçtikçe hava daha da soğumaya başladı.Yetiştikn penguenlere baktıkça çok yavaş büyüdüğümü fark ettim. Yani evet, onlar kadar kocaman bir popom olmasını istediğimi sanmıyorum ama bu avuç içi kadar halimle nasıl evden ayrılıp kendi evime çıkabilirim ki?

Havalar soğumaya devam ettikçe, annem ve ben diğerlerine daha çok yaklaştık. Onlar da bize. Bir süre sonra o kadar sıkış tıkıştık ki nefes almakta zorlanıyordum neredeyse. Her ne kadar arkamdaki kadına "İtme beeee!" diye bağırıyor olsam da beni anladığını sanmıyorum. Zaten ne bağırmaya ne de konuşmaya hiç istekli değilim. Seslerimiz o kadar çirkin ki kulaklarımı tırmalıyor. Ah bir bülbül, bir saka olarak doğmak vardı. Ne güzel de şakırdım. Ama hayır, uçamayan bir kuş türü olan Penguen olmama karar verdi yukarıdaki. Çok saol ya, gerçekten, çok saol.

Şu soğuk havalar geçsin, annemin poposunun altından çıkıp, kendi hayatımı kurmayı deneyeceğim.

" _ Antarika'daki yavrular artık annelerinin kesesine sığamıyor. Annesinin ayakları üzerinde yürümek kendi başına atacağı ilk adımlardan önce yavrunun ayaklarını çalıştırıyor. Artık karlar üzerindeki ilk adımlarını atmaya hazır." _

Havalar ısınmaya başladığından beri annemle pratik yapıyoruz. Arada babamı düşünüyorum, ne zaman gelicek acaba diye. Ancak şuan konsantre olmam gereken daha önemli şeyler var, evet! Sağ, sol, sağ, sol. Aslında çok basit gözükse de aslında oldukça zor bir olaymış yürümek. Bi kere saçma sapan bir vücut yapım var. Ben farketmeden popom kocaman olmuş -erkek penguenler beni kesin beğenmiyecekler- ve minik ayaklarım üzerinde o ağırlığı taşımak oldukça yorucu. Lanet olası evrim.

Düşüp kalkmalı, kafa göz yarmalı bir kaç denemeden sonra sanırım işim püf noktasını kaptım. Annemin altından kurtulunca bir yardırmışım ki, bir ara kar yığınları arasında kayboldum. Sonrasında sürüye geri dönmeyi becerebildim ama bu sefer sürüde kayboldum. Hayır hepimiz de birbirimize benziyoruz! Ben onları ayırt edemiyorum da onlar birbirlerini nasıl ayırt ediyorlar hiçbir fikrim yok. En sonunda annem beni bulduğunda, tırsa tırsa o çıktığım keseye nasıl geri dönmeye çalıştım, tahmin edemezsiniz. Sığamadım gerçi.

Kaç mevsim geçti bilmiyorum. Hava bir soğuk, bir sıcaktı. Bir ara baya sıcak oldu ki o zaman farklı kuşlar, uçabilen kuşlar, sürüye saldırdılar. Yaşadım. Büyüyordum ve büyüdükçe, hiç tatmadım okyanus suyunun özlemini çekiyordum. Kabullenmek istemesem de evden ayrılma zamanımın geldiğini biliyordum. Ben ayrılmasam, büyük ihtimalle annem bırakıp gidecekti beni zaten.

Yaşıtlarımla beraber yürüdük. Zamanında annemin geldiği, babamın gözden kaybolduğu tarafa doğru. Düşünebildiğim dünyanın ötesine uzanan okyanusa ulaştığımızda, göbeğimin üzerine yattım. Ayaklarımla kendimi hafifçe ittim. Buzda kayarak ilerledim. Okyanusun serin suyu yüzüme çarptığında, ilk kez gerçekten özgür olduğumu hissettim.

"Emel uyan!"

"Ha noluyor?"

Daracık çadırda bir köşeye sıkışıp uyuyan kız, yavaşça gözlerini ovuşturdu. Sırt çantasının yanındaki pet şişeye uzandı yavaşça. "Hakan çok garip bir rüya gördüm inanır mısın bir penguendim ve-"

"Zamanımız yok!"

Su damlaları dudaklarına değdiğinde az da olsa kendine gelmiş olan kız, arkadaşının acelesini farketti. Ufak çadırda yarı doğrularak sırt çantasından deniz gözlüklerini kapıp gözlerine geçirdi. Eşarbına sirke dökmeye uğraşırken, "Hani Kutlu bugün müdahele olmayacak demişti?" diye sordu. Kokusu yüzünü buruşturması ve midesinin kalkması için yeterli olsa da, sirkeye buladığı eşarbı ağzının çevresine doladı.

Arkadaşı ona cevap vermedi. Beraber çadırdan çıktıklarında Emel'in gözleri sulandı. Ama atılan gazdan değil, gördükleri karşısında tutamamıştı yaşlarını. Karşılaştıkları manzara korkunçtu. Parkın girişine yakın bir yerden alevler yükseliyordu. Az ileride, Devrimci Müslümanlar'ın kurduğu mescid yerle bir olmuştu. Ve gaz... Ciğerlerine her nefes çektiğinde bin pişman eden o gaz, heryerdeydi. Kimyon mudur şeftali gazı mıdır nedir, hiçbir fikri yoktu Emel'in bu konuda ancak, yavaş yavaş parkın masmavi havasını, iğrenç, mide bulandırıcı bir yeşile çeviriyordu.

Hakan ona eliyle gelmesini işaret ederken Emel durdu. Son bir kez arkasına dönüp baktı. Dün akşam, beraber türkü söyleyip, dans edip, kitap okudukları bu güzel alana belki de hayatında son kez, baktı. Bir an sonra tekrar arkadaşının peşine takıldığında, arkasından gelen Robocopların ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu.

Emel, dumanların arasından gözlerini kısarak geçti, ve yürümeye devam etti.


End file.
